This invention relates to a timer, more particularly to a mechanical structure of a timer. This is a displaying window on the plate of the timer, and below the window, a fixed plate with indicia is provided.
People usually use timers to control electrical output circuits. In other words, in order to have the circuit turned on or off, we can set a time by using the timer, and have the timer turn the circuit on or off. Most likely, these timers are used in a daily or a weekly mode.
The known timers are typically of two types: mechanical or digital. This case is only about mechanical timers, especially the setting key mode timers which are used by pressing a key up/down or inward/outward to achieve the goal of controlling the on and off functions of the timer.
A lot of information is usually printed on the limited area on the face plate of a timer. Some required information is: the numbers of the time setting key, which includes the day and time intervals, or even the hour or minute, and so on. These numbers are provided for users to observe and to control the timer setting. However, to print all these numbers and letters in a limited space often makes the numbers or letters too small to see, especially for those who do not have good eyesight, or from a farther distance, or for those timers that are under dim light conditions.
The information provided on the plate rotates with the plate as the time goes. However, by using the known structure, it is hard to specify the numbers or letters the timer needs to show.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plate structure for a timer having an information plate and a displaying window, such that larger letters and numbers can be seen through the window.
Another object of this invention is to separate the plate structure into two plates. The upper plate will rotate with the setting keys as the timer operates, and the inner plate will always be fixed and have enlarged indicia printed on it. Due to the rotation of the upper plate, which contains the window, various indicia can be seen through the window, for example: MON, TUE, WED . . . ; or, 1, 2, 3 . . . 11, 12, twelve numbers with white background representing daytime and black background representing night time.
Another object of this invention is to provide the current time, similar to a clock. The time may be displayed through the displaying window and could show either the day of the week or the current time.